


stuck in the corner

by ConvenientAlias



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, F/F, Jealousy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: When Bonnie knocked, no one answered. So she came in. To find her boss kneeling on the ground and Michaela Pratt sitting on her desk, legs spread wide open with the skirt riding up to her hips.





	stuck in the corner

When Bonnie knocked, no one answered. So she came in. To find her boss kneeling on the ground and Michaela Pratt sitting on her desk, legs spread wide open with the skirt riding up to her hips. Annalise’s head blocked out the juicy parts, but you could see enough to get an idea.

And you could tell by the look in Michaela’s eyes that she was panicking. Her fingers clenched in Annalise’s hair (a spark of jealousy in Bonnie’s chest; Annalise always said “not the hair” but apparently that didn’t apply to her new, special intern) and she let out a little whine. It wasn’t quite a word. Probably, with the way Annalise applied her tongue, she didn’t have enough space in her head to form a sentence, only enough to know this was bad.

But when she tried to get up and pull her skirt down, Annalise’s hands fastened on her thighs, pinning her to the desk.

“Annalise,” Bonnie said. Her voice came out louder than she had expected. Squeakier, too.

Annalise’s voice was still as low and smooth as always. “Was it something important, Bonnie?”

A case detail. And yes, an important one. Bonnie bit her lip. “Nothing that can’t wait.” She knew she should step out—this was Annalise dismissing her—but the small jealous spark twinged with spite and a little something else, and she said, “You want me to step out?”

Annalise snorted, that condescending, knowing sound she made when something Bonnie said was oh-so-predictable, when she’d just been proven right. “I don’t give a damn what you do. Just stand in the corner and be quiet.”

Michaela gave her a helpless look. “Annalise…”

“Do you have an objection, Miss Pratt?”

Michaela looked down, into Annalise’s eyes. Bonnie couldn’t see what message Annalise sent up at her. Reassuring, maybe. Or maybe level. Maybe telling her, “I don’t care what you do, and you can leave now or you can stay, it won’t matter to me.” Maybe telling her, “I bet you will leave. Bet you don’t have the guts.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. And Bonnie stepped back into the corner, leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. It was what Annalise had told her to do, wasn’t it?

Annalise said at last, “Miss Pratt, do you want me to continue or not?”

Michaela’s hands settled in Annalise’s hair again. Careful, as before, not to disturb the wig. She nodded tightly. Annalise huffed, and leaned back in. A quiet sound of sucking and licking, wet skin against wet skin.

Bonnie had expected that to put Michaela in her place. But instead, Michaela looked away from Annalise and straight across the room at her. She raised her eyebrows and grinned, shaky but smug. Bonnie’s hands clenched on her elbows. Every year the interns got brattier.

But her concentration didn’t last long. Annalise must have been doing something good, because Michaela’s face bunched up, and she put her hands on Annalise’s shoulders instead of her hair. Bonnie could see the way grey knitted fabric wrinkled around her fingers, could picture, under the fabric, the way that grip dug into the skin. Michaela let out a little moan. Her hips were moving, too, thrusting up and down to a rhythm. When Bonnie thrashed like that, Annalise always teased her for it, but she didn’t say anything right now. Maybe she thought it looked good on Michaela, looked sexy and even a little sweet and vulnerable.

It did.

Bonnie unfolded her arms and placed them at her sides. Her own breath was coming faster, but not as fast as Michaela’s. She hoped Michaela didn’t see the signs. But Michaela looked up, catching her eye again in a shivery spasm, and the knowledge was there in the jerk of her lips as she looked away.

When she came, Bonnie didn’t really notice—it was just one gasp out of many. But soon after she told Annalise to stop, voice unsteady. So there it was.

Annalise stopped. She stood up, sliding Michaela’s skirt down as she did so. She rubbed Michaela’s back and gave her hair a brief stroke, brushing a few escaped strands into place. “You need water,” she said.

Michaela nodded. “Or, if you have anything harder…”

“It’s a school night, isn’t it?” Annalise said.

Michaela winced.

“Well, for you.” Annalise chuckled. It was only now, as she pulled a bottle of whiskey out of a drawer, that she looked over at Bonnie.

Bonnie said, “You’re keeping it in the office now?”

“I can’t tell whether you’re talking about my whiskey or my sex life,” Annalise said bluntly. “Either way, it’s not really your business.”

Michaela looked at her at that, a darting glance. Worried that Bonnie would be jealous, or scandalized, that Bonnie would think differently of her from now on. She’d taken Annalise’s dare and now she’d regretted it. Bonnie could sympathize with that. Annalise’s dares usually left you a little unbalanced, and this one wasn’t exactly fair. Annalise wanted Bonnie to feel jealous, after all. _Michaela_ had been shocked by Bonnie showing up, sure, but Annalise had told her what time to come by, and she must have known…

Must have known.

Bonnie could have said something then about Annalise’s sex life and her and how much it was her business, how often Annalise made it her business. But she didn’t want to start a fight in front of an intern.

She said, “When you’re done, I have something to tell you.”

Annalise made her wait through a leisurely drink, which Michaela seemed to be suffering through as well. Finally Michaela made some excuses about homework—which were probably true—and made her exit. Her final look at Bonnie was not quite as smug as before, but there was still a hint of triumph in it. There was a bitterness in Bonnie’s throat, though she hadn’t been drinking.

Annalise stared out the door after her for longer than Bonnie would have expected. And when she finally turned to Bonnie, she let out a long sigh. Bonnie snapped, “Don’t pretend there’s something serious between _you_ and _her_.”

 “It’s not a good look on you, honey,” Annalise said.

And all Bonnie could think about was the way Michaela looked with her mouth hanging open just a little, eyes wild and hands on Annalise’s shoulders. It was reflected back in the light playing in Annalise's eyes; Bonnie wouldn't be able to see anything else there fore weeks, no matter how hard she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of "How to Get Away with Murder: Annalise Keating/Michaela Pratt, exhibitionism." Which makes me feel really bad how much this fic ended up centering on Bonnie--sorry, I just love an outsider POV, especially a jealous outsider. Hope it fit the prompt more or less regardless.  
> This femslash kinkmeme biz is a lot of fun :)  
> Comments and kudos welcome! Or come talk to me on tumblr at convenientalias.


End file.
